The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device.
One known fluid dispenser device comprises the following:
a dispenser member such as a pump or a valve provided with an axially displaceable actuator rod;
a pusher mounted to turn on and about the actuator rod, the pusher being provided with a dispenser orifice through which the fluid delivered by the dispenser member is dispensed when the pusher is pushed to drive the actuator rod into the dispenser member; and
a fastening ring for fastening the pump or the valve on the neck of a receptacle generally provided with an outer thickening beneath which the fastening ring can engage with the help of fastening means.
That design is entirely conventional for a pump or a valve suitable for use in the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, or pharmacy. In general, the pusher is pushed in by means of a finger on one hand while holding the body of the dispenser by means of other fingers on the same hand. Naturally, such dispenser members are also to be found in other fields such as the food or chemicals industries.
As mentioned above, pressing the pusher has the effect of dispensing the fluid which is taken from the tank by the dispenser member. Consequently, before reaching the final user, the dispenser device can be actuated accidentally or deliberately so that the final user is not the first user. Furthermore, even when in the possession of the final user, the dispenser device can still be actuated accidentally, e.g. inside a handbag.
The object of the present invention is to mitigate that drawback of unwanted actuation of the dispenser device by defining locking means that prevent actuation of the pusher.
To achieve this object, it is proposed that the fastening ring includes at least one internal locking profile and that the pusher includes at least one locking member engaged with said at least one internal profile to prevent the pusher being actuated. Advantageously, the internal profile comprises a locking bearing surface and a vertical actuation duct, the locking member being adapted to be moved selectively by turning the pusher about the actuation rod between a locked position in which the locking member bears against the locking bearing surface, and an actuation position in which the locking member is free to move vertically in the duct. Thus, any undesired actuation of the dispenser device is prevented while it is in storage, and the actuation position is easily reached merely by turning the pusher about the actuator rod of the dispenser member.
According to an advantageous characteristic, the ring has three internal profiles and the pusher has three locking members that are distributed at equal angles. Thus, the pusher rests in entirely stable manner on the ring in the locked position, and it is possible to press directly on the pusher to put the fastening ring into place on the neck of the receptacle. The locked position thus also becomes the position in which the dispenser device is assembled on the neck of the receptacle. This is advantageous when the fastening ring has snap-fastening tabs provided with snap-fastening heads which project inwards so as to be received beneath a thickening on the neck of the receptacle, a band of trim being mounted around the ring to prevent the tabs from deforming outwards. The thrust required for putting the ring into place on the neck of the receptacle, and more particularly for causing the snap-fastening heads to be received beneath the thickening on the neck can be exerted via the pusher when it is in the locked position. It then suffices to lower the band of trim onto the ring so as to ensure that the tabs are definitively prevented from deforming outwards and thus from escaping from beneath the thickening.
Naturally, other fastening techniques can be devised in which the ring alone suffices for fastening on the neck without active assistance from a band of trim, for example as in document WO 98/156688.
According to another characteristic, the pusher comprises at least one inner bushing provided with said at least one locking member and an outer skirt concentric with the inner bushing and defining the dispenser orifice, the bushing penetrating into the fastening ring and the skirt being adapted to surround the fastening ring. In addition, the pusher can be provided with a covering cap engaged around the skirt.
Because the pusher is entirely stable on the ring while in the locked position, given the presence of three bearing points, it is possible to mount the ring on the neck of the receptacle by using the pusher as a thrust transmission member. This is possible in particular when the ring alone serves to provide definitive fastening on the neck.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the internal profile defines at least one hard click at the bearing surface, the hard click being placed on the path of the locking member. The hard click can be integrated in the bearing surface or can extend vertically on the edge of the bearing surface. Advantageously, a hard click is situated between the bearing surface and the duct. In a variant or in addition, a hard click can be situated at an end of the bearing surface remote from the duct in order to define an end socket for the locking stroke. The hard clicks enable the user to distinguish clearly between the locked position and the unlocked position.
The invention is described in greater detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings showing two embodiments of the invention as non-limiting examples.